The Music of the Three Kingdoms
by TianZhiJiaoZi
Summary: Wei is hosting the inaugaral concert which the Kingdoms,all three of them,will perform a few items. My first fanfic,please R & R! :
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Guests

The Music of the Three Kingdoms

By Tianyue(a style name I created for myself)

To follow the trend lest people think I own KOEI or the songs ir the characters: I do not own KOEI or the songs or the characters or the game or the story. Neither am I responsible for financing the concert.

Please let me know if there are any mistakes. I will rectify it immediately. Last but not least,don't forget to review!! Thanks! :)

The stage was set and curtains were down. It was Concert night,hosted by the Kingdom of Wei. The leaders of the other two Kingdoms,Shu and Wu,are there too to celebrate the occasion.

Let's not forget the OTHER characters as well.

"So,this is the first time Wei is hosting an event," said Zhuge Liang,fanning himself. It wasn't a particularly hot day,besides,it was already evening. But when Zhuge Liang is deep in thought he fans himself,and everyone know Zhuge Liang is always deep in thought.

Back to what he said.

"Yes,and the layouts I must say,are spectacular. I would love to meet the architect and designer for this event!" commented Liu Bei,the leader of Shu.

"To my surprise,Wei did quite an excellent job!" Even Yueying was impressed. "But do you think they're planning anything?"

"Nope," answered the two men.

Guan Yu was reading the programmes list. With his nose still buried in the booklet,he said," First performance is by Zhang He -"

Before he could say anything,Huang Zhong cut in," Now that'll be interesting. Haven't seen him since the battle of Mt. Ding Jun."

Guan Yu read on. "He's performing and he has Sima Yi as one of his dance crew!"

Zhuge Liang,who was drinking juice offered by the waiter,choked and spluttered out his drink.

"What?! Zhongda,dancing?!"

He started laughing.

Before you can even say 'Sima Yi dances?' the whole table of Shu,comprising of Liu Bei,Guan Yu,Zhang Fei,Zhuge Liang,Yueying,Huang Zhong,Zhao Yun and Ma Chao,doubled over with laughter and was soon making merry.

* * *

Meanwhile,at the Wu table.....

Zhou Yu glanced around nervously. He couldn't find the two Qiaos,neither could he find Sun Ce.

He was lost.

Looking at the Shu tables,he caught sight of Zhuge Liang.

At the right time,the plant in the flower pot next to Zhou Yu wilted.

"Zhou Yu! We were looking for you,you know that!"

Turning around,he saw the other Wu officers following Sun Ce.

"Where were YOU? I was standing here all this time!"

"Apparently someone couldn't find his table," Da Qiao remarked. "Hey,this is our table?"

"Oh!" Sun Ce said loudly. "Of course. That's why I led you all here!"

He turned around and smiled weakly at the other officers.

* * *

At the Wei table....

"Father,do I really have to perform?!" Cao Pi sulked while staring down at his costume. Zhen Ji was fussing over him,putting little things right.

"Well it's not my fault your name was picked for the performance. You were the one who suggested we draw lots." Cao Cao shrugged.

"Yes,but dancing?! Can't it be anything else?"

"You've already rehearsed and you're not that bad. Come on. No one will laugh at you. If they do,I'll make sure they never laugh ever again!" declared Zhen Ji.

Feeling assured by his wife's words,Cao Pi walked smartly to the meeting place where Zhang He had arranged for one final rehearsal.

* * *

The tables were filled,round tables of course. Not only Wei was performing,the other two Kingdoms will perform as well.

After about one hour when everyone had settled down,the concert began.


	2. Chapter 2: The Opening Act

The leaders and officers were wining dining joking and they were obviously in a very good mood.

The curtains pulled apart.

Everyone watched with attention,not daring to make a sound.

The sipping of Sun Ce was the only sound heard.

Zhou Yu nudged him hurriedly.

The lights flashed: Blue,purple,pink and many other mixtures of colours.

The performance,or rather,opening act.

Was by Zhang He and the Fatal Dancers.

The Fatal Dancers:

Sima Yi

Cao Pi

Xu Huang

Zhen Ji

Xiahou Dun

Zhang Liao

And of course,with Zhang He as lead dancer,Sima Yi as co-singer,Zhang He as lead singer.

Let's begin!

I can see you stalking like a predator  
I've been here before  
Temptation calls like Adam to the apple  
But I will not be caught  
Coz I can read those velvet eyes  
And all I see is lies

No more wars  
Killing of innocent soldiers  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is the remedy, remedy, oh  
Stop stop fighting  
Coz I'm not not playing  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is the way to peace, oh

Move,are you watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Move,are you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Spin me faster like a catapult  
All I've got's the floor  
Yeah, you can try but I've found the antidote  
Music is the cure  
So you can try to paralyze  
But I know best this time

No more wars  
Killing of innocent soldiers  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh  
Stop stop fighting  
Coz I'm not not playing  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh

Move,are you watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

La-da, da-da, la-da, la-da, da-da-da  
Da-da, da-da, da-da-da-da, la-da

And when the music fades away  
I know I'll be okay  
Contagious rhythm in my brain  
Let it play

No more wars  
Killing of innocent soldiers  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh  
Stop stop preying  
Coz I'm not not playing  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh

Move,are you watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh


	3. Chapter 3: The actions special!

To my reviewers: Thank You!!! I've never felt so happy to receive feedback! : )

Alright, Chapter 3 shall be about the actions of the performers. Who sang what and who danced what.

(A V formation, Zhang He at the centre, Sima Yi on his right, Cao Pi to his right, Xu Huang behind Cao

Pi, Xiahou Dun behind Zhongda, Zhen Ji behind Xu Huang, Zhang Liao behind Xiahou Dun. Now that was confusing to write.)

By the way, the men were wearing formal suits and hats. Not bowlers hats though.

Zhang He:*left hand points to the audience* I can see you stalking like a predator  
I've been here before *still pointing*  
Temptation calls like Adam to the apple  
But I will not be caught*steps back gradually and hand is down*  
Coz I can read those velvet eyes (hand moves from right to left, in front of his eyes)  
And all I see is lies(faces down, right fist balled pointing to the sky)

(The other dancers are still remaining, unmoving)

Sima Yi: No more wars (moves backwards by bending knees, something like a moonwalk)  
Killing of innocent soldiers  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is the remedy, remedy, oh  
Stop stop fighting  
Coz I'm not not playing (shakes his head, facing down)  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is the way to peace, oh

(By this time, the dancers are doing the same thing as Zhang He, Sima Yi and Cao Pi.)

(Give them any actions you like. It's very complicated to dance those steps, let alone describing them. But the last few steps are set in stone ;D)

Zhang He: Spin me faster like a catapult  
All I've got's the floor  
Yeah, you can try but I've found the antidote  
Music is the cure  
So you can try to paralyze  
But I know best this time

Sima Yi: No more wars  
Killing of innocent soldiers  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh  
Stop stop fighting  
Coz I'm not not playing  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh

Zhang He: Move, are you watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

(At this part, the dancers move, swirling as they go. A flower formation, you might say.)

ALL: La-da, da-da, la-da, la-da, da-da-da  
Da-da, da-da, da-da-da-da, la-da

(Still at flower formation, the next part they do something like para para)

Sima Yi: And when the music fades away  
I know I'll be okay  
Contagious rhythm in my brain  
Let it play! (the dancers bend forward slightly, looking straight forward, left hand stretched in front)

Zhang He: No more wars  
Killing of innocent soldiers  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh  
Stop stop preying  
Coz I'm not not playing  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh

Sima Yi: Move, are you watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

ALL: Move while you're watching me (Zhen Ji moves forward, Xiahou Dun and Xu Huang by her sides)  
Dance with the enemy (Zhang Liao moves to the centre)  
I've got a remedy(Zhang He moves to the left)  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh (Cao Pi behind Zhang Liao)  
Move while you're watching me (Sima Yi moves to the right)  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy (Zhen Ji is lifted up by the two men on her sides)  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh!!! (Zhen Ji lifts her right hand heavenwards, Sima Yi and Zhang He held the mouthpiece near their faces and they're facing down. Cao Pi folds his arms and looks down too, the others look forward)

The thundering applause arrived.

*CURTAINS DOWN*


	4. Chapter 4: Wei's Rock Band

A word of warning: NEVER USE THE FANFIC SPELLCHECKER! Because of it I've to retype everything all over again!!! :(((((

Thank you my reviewers! :)))

Next is a band performance,WEI-sted... Haha! Sing them to the song Catch Your Wave by The Click Five!

Before starting...

Lead singer: Sima Yi

Bass guitar: Xu Huang

Drummer: Xiahou Dun

Guitarist: Cao Cao

Keyboardist: Zhen Ji

ENJOY!~ (:

* * *

(Music plays...)

Sima Yi:

In the middle of the night,

I arrived at a place

I had no idea what it's called

I asked the people and they said that it's called

WEI!

I bought a house soon after

and so my family moved in

It's such a wonderful place,place,place

I love it because

this is my paradise kingdom!

The Kingdom of Wei's the best place to live in!

Welcome to the Kingdom of Wei

Welcome,welcome,to the best kingdom in the world!

When I turned sixteen,

I can find a job very quickly

There're many job opportunities

Anywhere and everywhere and seriously in

WEI!

Every kingdom has a ruler!

Our ruler is called Cao Cao!

He's the best in the world,world,world,

No use arguing,cuz

ALL:

This Kingdom has a brilliant display!

This Kingdom is the best I've ever had!

This is,this is,the Kingdoms of Wei!

This is,this is,the best Kingdom in the world!

The best Kingdom in the world...

This Kingdom has a brilliant display!

This Kingdom is the best I've ever had!

This is,this is,the Kingdom of Wei,

This is,this is,the best Kingdom in the --

This Kingdom has a brilliant display!

This Kingdom is the best I've ever lived in!

This is,this is the Kingdom of Wei,

This is,this is the best Kingdom in the --

This is,this is,the best Kingdom in the world!!!

The best Kingdom in the world!

OH RIGHT!!!

*APPLAUSE*

* * *

Guan Yu looked at the programmes booklet. There,it read:

-Patriotism Performance (All three Kingdoms MUST perform)-

Zhuge Liang was fanning himself.

Deep in his thoughts...

_"Zhongda,can sing so well?! I never knew that! How did he expose his talent,I really wonder? He's the kind who hates attention...._"

The waiter,as though he read KongMing's mind,said,"They discovered Zhongda could sing when he thought he was in the bathroom alone. Then Zhang He heard,and well,next thing you know he's singing everthing..."

The whole table of Shu stared at the Sima Yi who was walking offstage,over to the Wei table. They were all thinking about the same thing.

Could he be the strategist they've seen and sometimes defeated in previous battles?


	5. Chapter 5: Camp days

To Feli-La: Thankyou ever so much to be my first and regular reviewer!!!

To everyone: Sorry! I had a hard time finding the right song!

* * *

At the same time for the second performance,Lu Bu was having trouble with the gate keeper. (Whatever you call a person in charge of the entrance.)

Here he was,the supposed emcee,late,and yelling at Xu Zhu to get him in.

But anyway in the end he did get in.

After the second item,Lu Bu marched up gruffly to the stage.

"Sorry folks,that I was late. Let us welcome the third performance! Zhang Liao and Xiahou Dun will now perform a duet."

* * *

(Sing this to the song by Taylor Swift : You belong with me)

(By the way,both men are playing the classical/accoustic guitars)

Xiahou Dun:

We sent a messenger,asking for supplies

No one knew that he would get caught and brought before Yuan Shao

That was when,we were battling at Guan Du...

I share a camp

with a great warrior called Zhang Liao

Zhang Liao:

So anyway we won the battle and Yuan Shao fled

Both:

But do you know,the camp story like we do...?

We ate pork chops

like it or not

We played a game of Go

and we're always losing,

dreaming bout the day,

when we finally got a day off,

from battling,

but it'll never come true

Xiahou Dun:

If you can see what really happens in our own camp

you'll be surprised that it's not like what they say-ay-ay

s'not like what they say-ay-ay

s'not like what they say...

Zhang Liao:

Walk along the tents,and you'll find Sima Yi,

he is wasting his time away by meditating,

and I'm lying on the bench talking to myself,

because I'm drunk!

And Cao Pi's got a glare that could burn this whole camp down

we tried to imitate him but we could only frown

you'll soon find out that there are rumours too!

Ever heard of Cao Cao picking his nose?

Xiahou Dun:

Go out,battle,

came back with bruises,

Zhang Liao:

Morale's falling

and we lost the battle,

Both:

Suffering defeat,

from the joined forces of Shu and Wu,oh the loss,

That was when we were at Chi Bi,

if you can see what really happens in our own camp,

you'll be surprised that it's not like what they say-ay-ay

our camp is so much better than theirs,

all this time it's been the opposite

it's been the opposite,

it is the opposite...(1)

Zhang Liao:

Oh,I remember you,

telling us about your dream,the one about Zhen Ji,

Both:

We were the ones always playing practical jokes on Sima Yi!

We knock on our lord's door and then quickly run away,

think we we would get free,

and we will always be-ee!!!

Zhang Liao:

If you can see what really happens in our own camp,

you'll be surprised that it's not like what they say-ay-ay,

s'not like what they say-ay-ay

Our camp is so much better than theirs

all this time it's been the opposite

it's been the opposite

it's been the opposite....

Both:

The very opposite!

You might think unlikely!

Just wait and see-ee-ee,

You just wait and see!!!

* * *

*APPLAUSE*

Then suddenly,some pictures were shown on the slide behind the two generals...:

1st - A picture of Sima Yi meditating

2nd - A picture of Zhang He putting on his eye make up...

3rd - A picture of Zhang Liao knocking on a door (presumably Cao Cao's...)

4th - A picture of Sima Yi slumped over a table,asleep,while holding a brush.

5th - A picture of Cao Cao picking his nose (ewww...)

6th - A picture of Xu Huang braiding the blue strands of his head armour

7th - A picture of Dian Wei playing bowling with his flail.

* * *

(1.) I'm sorry,all my songs have several repeated phrases. Sorry if you don't like that... But,I have no choice.

- Tian Yue 天月


	6. Chapter 6: First Interval

Oh thankyouthankyou for the reviews! :)

WARNING: This is a longggggggggggggggg chapter.

* * *

"WELL SUNG!!!" Lu Bu's voice boomed for miles.

"And now,is the interval. The performers are backstage. Roam around if you wish,but please,come back after 15 minutes. But in the meantime,we are having...a piano recital."

Everbody longed to see the pianist.

The spotlight shone on the grand piano and him.

A figure hunched over a piano.

The pianist,was Dian Wei.

* * *

Yueying grabbed her autograph book and headed backstage. Zhuge Liang tagged along too.

The only person left at the Shu table was Guan Yu.

"Interesting," he mused. "this wonderful programme booklet even has puzzles to solve!" (1.)

* * *

At the Wu table...

Sun Ce,was unable to sit still any longer. He and Zhou Yu did what they were allowed to -- roam about!

Ling Tong and Gan Ning,however,went to the kitchen. (Guess their motive.)

The two Qiaos were still sitting at the table.

"GASP! Did you see Xiahou Dun?!"

"Yes! The suit looks so... aahhh...."

* * *

Backstage...

Sima Yi was revising his song for the fourth and final performance. He was the best singer of the Wei officers after all,and they left the job to him.

_Knock knock!_

Opening it,he saw Yueying and Zhuge Liang standing before him.

"Hi,Zhongda. Would you please sign?" Yueying presented Sima Yi with an autograph book.

"Ohhh..." Sima Yi looked pleasantly surprised. "But I don't have a pen with me right now..."

Zhuge Liang plucked out a feather from his fan and gave it to Sima Yi. (2.)

* * *

Meanwhile...

Liu Bei and Zhang Fei returned to the Shu table. Guan Yu was still deeply absorbed into the puzzles.

"Say,brother Bei,what can you break by just saying your name?" (3.)

* * *

"Oooh! What's that dish?" Gan Ning asked.

"Is it the next dish?" Ling Tong asked.

"Ooooh! Where did you get this sauce from?"

"Ah? Roasted suckling pig's on the menu?"

Xiahou Yuan never thought that being a cook would get showered with attention - he was enjoying it though,the pair singing endless praises of the food...

* * *

At the Others table...

Dong Zhuo was stuffing himself silly with food. He sure was providing the waiters excercise - every ten seconds they had to run back and forth for food.

Yuan Shao and Diao Chan had disappeared backstage.

Zhang Jiao scampered off to Lu Bu...

* * *

Backstage...

"Psst! Over here!" Lu Bu hissed.

"Oh!" Zhang Jiao quickly went over to him.

"Listen. That idiot,that gatekeeper caused me trouble! I want revenge! What ideas do you have?"

Zhang Jiao looked at Xu Zhu thoughtfully.

"Ah! The heavens have given me an idea!" With a wave of his staff,Xu Zhu froze.

Stars swirled around his head and disappeared.

At the right time,Sima Yi walked past.

Xu Zhu's mouth watered. "Giant...drumstick..." he murmured. Then he started following Sima Yi.

* * *

All of a sudden Sima Yi became very aware that he was being stalked. He started running. So did Xu Zhu.

"Hey,come back here! I'm hungry! I need to eat you!"

Sima Yi could only yell as he tore across the place,finally diving between Yueying and Zhuge Liang,using him as a shield.

"H-help... Save me from this...CANNIBAL!"

Zhuge Liang watched Xu Zhu munching on some scripts,muttering the words "candy" all over and over...

Amused,the Sleeping Dragon said," He sees everything as food? This can only be the work of Zhang Jiao..."

"Why,"spluttered Sima Yi,"would he do that...?"

Zhuge Liang walked over to Zhang Jiao,who was getting an autograph from Zhen Ji.

"Hey there! Can you do something for me?"

* * *

"Now that was amazing. How did you get him to cure Xu Zhu?" Yueying was puzzled.

"Well,my dear,you could say I blackmailed him..." (4.)

* * *

After 10 minutes,Dian Wei exited the stage. Taking his place onstage was some energy drinks ads...

At this point of time most of the people have returned to their seats.

The ad went like this...

_Hungry? (shows a hungry and unhappy Xu Zhu with his stomach growling)_

_Stressed and tired? (shows Sima Yi slumped over the table)_

_Moody? (shows an angry Zhen Ji slapping Cao Pi)_

_*click - pshhh* the characters open a can of energy drink and start drinking..._

_What about now?_

_"Not Hungry!" beamed a happy Xu Zhu,giving the screen thumbs up._

_"HYPER!" shrieked Sima Yi who was writing and scribbling furiously._

_"Better!!!" cried Zhen Ji,who went on to hug Cao Pi._

_(a can spins into larger view)_

_TRY! Our Bluecow Energy Drink!_(Note: Alright,alright! I confess! It's the opposite of Redbull Energy Drink!)

* * *

"Liu...Bei..."said Wei Yan,"Me...wants...to drink that..."

Liu Bei tossed Wei Yan $3. (How very benevolent!)

* * *

Backstage...

Sima Yi was double checking everything - fom his suit to his lyrics and so on. Thinking about the next performance made the tears well up in his eyes. It reminded him too much... Besides,the next performance WAS about her.

Zhang Chunhua.

Lying in a hospital,injured,comatose,on the brink of death...

Unable to see her husband perform.

She would've been here,if the two carriages with her inside hadn't crashed.

* * *

That's all for this chapter! Please review! Sima Yi's performance will come soon! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Sima Yi's Performance

Wala!!! So sorry for the slowww update,I had a hard time... Anyway,Sima Yi's performance..................

* * *

The song used for this chapter is NOT an english song. Please note. It's a korean song,rather,sung by SS501. The song is called 'Because I'm Stupid'.

* * *

Zhang He plays the violin,

Dian Wei the piano,

Sima Yi the guitar...

Additional music by Xiahou Dun...

* * *

Let's take it back,back to where it started

You know,it wasn't really your fault

That was a cruel twist of fate

Even now I still can't just forget it... (mm hmmm)

To see you like this really pains my heart

How true that I'm runnin out of luck,

to bring you back seems so impossible

Sit up,and my prayers will be answered...

Oh yeah,Chunhua dearest,

Please don't go,just a bit longer,yeah,

my life with you,means everything,

so please don't die on me, ohhh....

Even if I were to lose everything,

I won't care,because you would be there,

Please Chunhua,just hold on a bit longer,

and the pain you've endured will be worth it,

and the pain you've endured will be worth it,

Baby I love you I'll be there for you...

Right now I know you are lying down,

unconscious of what's going on,

if it weren't for fate you would be here,

Right over there,in that now empty chair...

Yeah yeah,I love you best,

you were always the stronger type,

What 'bout now,

you can't even get up,dear,

Now I feel nothing but fear...

Oh,oh,ohhh...

My life with you means everything,

from when we were young and up till now

my love for you shall never fade away,

I swore it on our big day,

remember the oath you swore too,

baby I love you I'll be there for you...

Dearest,I won't say goodbye,(never say goodbye)

you're too young to go off and die...

please hold on,just a bit longer,yeah,

please don't go,Chunhua,please don't go....

Even if I were to lose everything,

I won't care,because you would be there,

Please Chunhua,just,hold on a bit longer,

and the pain you've endured will be worth it...

Even if I were to lose everything,

I won't care,because you would be there,

Please darling,just hold on and don't ever let go,

and the pain you've endured will be worth it

and the pain you've endured will be worth it

Baby,I love you I'll be there for you...

*applause*

* * *

Hope you enjoy it...


End file.
